Ways Gabriel Says I Love You
by HeyAssButtImBatman
Summary: Gabriel is now an honorary Winchester, and though he doesn't really do "chick-flick moments", he finds other ways to show his new family exactly what they mean to him.
1. Chapter 1: Candy Land

Gabriel loves sugar. It was the only food he actually ate. So imagine his surprise when his favorite human told him that he didn't like sugar.

"What do you mean 'Sugar is bad for you'?"

"Exactly what I said, Gabriel. It's not healthy. The only reason you're not fat and dead from all the sugar you eat is because you're an angel."

"Archangel." Gabriel huffed.

Sam smiled and pulled Gabriel down onto the couch. Slinging his arm around the Tricksters shoulders, he gave him a kiss and said, "Don't be such a baby. Not everyone likes sugar."

Gabriel pouted at that. Sam laughed, causing Dean to wake up. He threw a pillow at Sam and Gabriel.

"Go get another room, you sickos, I'm right here." Gabriel smiled wickedly at Dean's suggestion and snapped his fingers. Sam felt a slight pulling on his arms and then the pressure was gone. When he looked around, he had to swallow the bile that rose in his throat.

Gabriel had transported them to a world made entirely of candy. Currently, they were in a giant lollipop forest by a chocolate creek. Marshmallow flowers grew by the bank and gummy butterflies flew from flower to flower. It was horrible.

"Gabriel, what is this?" The tiny archangel grinned and plucked one of the flowers, taking a bite before answering.

"This is a pocket dimension I created for when I get cravings. It's one of my favorite places" He looked up, concerned, when Sam made a choking sound.

"Gabriel, I'm gonna be sick."

The angel frowned thoughtfully. "You really can't stand sugar, can you?"

Sam shook his head.

"I seriously think I'm gonna throw up." Gabriel looked a little hurt, but quickly masked it under a Trickster smirk.

"I know just the thing that'll cure you. Close your eyes." Sam obeyed without question, eager to block out the sight and smell of the disgustingly unhealthy junk food. He heard another snap but didn't feel the familiar pull, but he didn't smell anything gross anymore. Actually, everything smelled delicious. His eyes popped open and he could only gape.

They were now standing in a giant broccoli forest. The previously chocolate creek had been replaced by an Italian dressing stream and the flowers were now huge bunches of asparagus. Everywhere Sam looked he saw vegetables, actual food. But then he frowned. He was noticing extreme similarities between this world and the candy one.

"Gabriel, did you change your candy forest for me?" Gabriel only shrugged, though he was looking around with a look of disgust on his face. "Why? You love candy."

Gabriel looked up. "Yeah, but you don't, so I changed it to something you would love."

"Why would you do that for me?"

"Seeing you happy makes me happy." And Sam was happy, so Gabriel was, too.


	2. Chapter 2: Pie All Around

Dean was not happy. Today was his birthday, and though he wasn't expecting a party, a little recognition would have been nice. Sam never forgot his birthday, but it seems that this year he had. So Dean moped around Bobby's all day, refusing to talk to anyone, even Castiel. Around dinnertime, Gabriel popped in, like he always does.

"Hey, Dean-o!" Dean didn't reply, just downed another shot and poured another. "Dean." Still no reply. Gabriel just shrugged and headed into the kitchen. Not long after that, Dean began hearing suspicious noises, so he went to make sure the archangel wasn't defiling Bobby's house.

"What the-?!" When Dean tried to walk into the kitchen, he found himself suddenly blocked by a huge door that hadn't been there before. He frowned. No matter how hard he pushed on it, it wouldn't open. Dean pounded on the door, fully intent on taking on the archangel for cutting him off from his alcohol supply.

Gabriel's head popped out of the kitchen and he smirked at Dean before touching his finger to Dean's head. The hazy alcohol induced fog in Dean's mind lifted instantly, leaving Dean completely sober. He narrowed his eyes in anger but before he could say anything they heard a timer go off and Gabriel disappeared.

Dean's eyes narrowed even more in suspicion and he stalked off to find Sam.

"Does Gabriel know how to cook?"

Sam furrowed his brow. "You don't say anything to me all day and when you finally do, it's a question about Gabriel?"

"Just answer the damn question!"

"Yeah, he does know how, and he's actually a really good cook." Without saying anything else Dean stalked off, leaving one very confused Sam behind. About an hour later, delicious smells came wafting out of the kitchen. Dean, lurking outside the door, heard a snap and suddenly found himself in the kitchen, along with Sam, Bobby, Castiel, and a beaming Gabriel.

"What is this about, boy?" Bobby spoke, clearly irritated.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Duh. It's Dean-o's birthday dinner, what else?"

Dean stood there in shocked silence. Not only had Gabriel remembered his birthday, he's made him dinner. Actually spent hours in the kitchen making the food instead of just snapping it up. Looking around, he saw Bobby and Sam looking at him guiltily.

"Dean, I can't believe we forgot your birthday. I am so sorry."

"No wonder you were so pissy today. You had every right to be, though." The apologies were interrupted when Gabriel came in carrying a huge tray of the most delicious looking burgers Dean had ever seen. Gabriel set the tray on the table and left again, coming back with another tray of fries.

"Dig in!" The meal was incredible, Sam and Bobby promised to make it up to him, and Cas did that head tilt thing that Dean loved. All-in-all, it was a great birthday. "Don't stuff yourself, there's still birthday pie." If Dean had thought his eyes couldn't get any wider, he was wrong. Gabriel had made him a pie! And know that Dean knew what an amazing chef Gabe was, he was really looking forward to it.

Coming back from the kitchen, Gabriel set in front of Dean the biggest pie he had ever seen. It was already sliced, and each slice was a different flavor. At first Dean thought Gabe had used magic after all, but then the archangel brought out the other almost full pies that he had baked to get slices from for Dean's birthday pie.

"Gabriel, this is the best birthday I've ever had! Thank you. Why did you do this, though?"

Gabriel shrugged as if it were no big deal. "It was an excuse to cook, which I love. Besides, you're family. I couldn't let your birthday go unforgotten. It would be a crime." He winked at Dean and pulled a lollipop out of his pocket. Dean knew then that no matter what the archangel had done to them in the past, he was trying to make it up to everybody. And Gabriel was right; they were family.


	3. Chapter 3: Stargazing

"Gabriel, I don't understand. Why are we here?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes at his younger brother and pulled his lollipop out of his mouth.

"Because it's fun." Cas just tilted his head. "It's enjoyable." Bright blue eyes squinted. "It's...pleasurable?" Cas made an 'Ah' motion with his mouth and looked around.

"How is a loud, crowded concrete park enjoyable?" Gabriel rolled his eyes again. He had been appalled to find out that Cas had never done anything he thought was fun, so for the past week ha had literally been dragging the seraph all over creation to find an activity he would like.

Museums were not fun, and neither were concerts, nature walks, movies, snowball fights, and obviously, amusement parks. Gabe was at his wits end and was about ready to call it quits when he noticed something.

It was evening, and the sun was just going down. The first star had come out, and Cas was staring at it with a small smile on his face. Gabriel smiled. He knew just what his brother would love to do, but it would take a lot of mojo and he had overexerted himself flying him and his brother all over the globe.

Sighing dramatically, he turned towards Cas.

"Well, I just don't think we'll find anything. Hey, could you do me a favor and fly us back to the Winchesters' motel room?" Luckily, Castiel was utterly clueless about people and didn't find anything strange about Gabe's request. As soon as they landed, each angel went to their respective hunter and sank into their arms.

"How was the amusement park?" Sam asked. He chuckled when he got only a glare as an answer. For the next month, Gabriel stayed with the Winchesters, and he quickly decided that it was the worst month of his life.

Since he was trying to stock up enough mojo to complete his plan, he had to do things he wouldn't normally do. That included sleeping, eating actual food, riding in the Impala since he couldn't fly, and walking to the store and spending money when he wanted candy. It sucked. Plus, the buildup of Grace in his tiny vessel was extremely uncomfortable, literally an itch on his soul. So for that month, he was cranky to say the least. He honestly had no idea how Sam put up with him and the only reason he continued was because he knew Castiel would love what he was planning.

Speaking of the angel, he had noticed exactly what his older brother was doing, and he was suspicious. Gabriel waved away any concerns he had, though, and promised that he wouldn't be doing anything that would result in anyone's death.

Finally, the month was over and Gabriel had enough Grace to fly him and Cas to their destination and back. The Winchesters had just left to go "chat up the locals" for a case, so now was the perfect opportunity for Gabriel to put his plan into action.

"Hey Cas, could you come here for a moment?" Castiel, oblivious as usual, walked over to where Gabriel was. As soon as he was close enough, the archangel grabbed his brother's arm and flew.

Time travel is difficult, to say the least, but for an archangel with a large supply of pent up Grace, it was relatively easy. They finally landed, and Castiel looked around in confusion.

"Where are we?"

"Welcome to planet Earth, one million years before man." Cas frowned and opened his mouth to say something, but then Gabe pointed up and whatever comment he was about to make died on his lips.

Above the two angels were billions of stars. There were so many and it was so bright that Cas hadn't even realized it was night time. For several minutes all he could do was gape. His brother, rolling his eyes, pulled him down so they were seated on the hard ground. Eventually, Cas tore his eyes away from the amazing spectacle before him.

"This is why you were storing Grace. So you could bring me here. Why?"

"Because I saw the way you looked at that star at the amusement park, and I want you to know what fun is, Cassie."

Cas nodded. "I think I finally understand. Thank you."

Gabriel smiled. Despite his surplus of Grace, the trip had left him feeling weak, but looking at his brother's beaming face, he didn't regret it for a second.

"You're welcome."


	4. Chapter 4: Car troubles

Sam and Dean had had another fight, this time over, what else, the Impala.

"It came off, Dean. You can't even tell there was a spill there in the first place."

"That's not the point, Sam. And for your information, you actually can tell as the cleaner you used ruined the paint job."

"It's just a car, Dean! It's not that big of a deal."

"It may be just a car,, but it's also your ride home, so if you don't apologize, you're walking."

"Hey, Samsquatch, Dean-o"

"I already apologized, Dean."

"Hello?"

"Not to me, to Baby."

"Guys?"

"I am not apologizing to a car!"

"Hey, guys."

"WHAT, GABRIEL?! GOD!"

"CAN THIS WAIT? WE'RE KIND OF BUSY RIGHT NOW!"

Gabriel blinked in shock as both Winchesters yelled at him. He frowned.

"Nothing, never mind. Geez." He was obviously upset and didn't even try to hide it. He disappeared, but before he did he waved a hand in the direction of the car. Dean narrowed his eyes in suspicion before checking out the damage done to his Baby.

"I don't believe it."

"What?"

"He fixed the paint job and that leaky pipe in the engine." Sam looked over and noticed something in the backseat.

"It looks like he also did the research for the case we're working on." A pause. "And got us lunch." Sam and Dean exchanged guilty looks before getting in the car and driving back to the motel they were staying at. Luckily, Gabriel was on the couch and not Cancun, or something.

"Hey, Gabe." Sam said, sounding ashamed.

"Hi." That was it. No snarky comments, not nicknames, just...hi. Sam sat next to him and put his arms around the Trickster. Encouraged when he didn't pull away, he gave him a kiss. Dean came and sat on his other side, slinging one arm around Gabriel's shoulders, though he didn't kiss him.

"Gabe, we're sorry we yelled at you."

"Yeah, we weren't mad at you, we just needed someone to blow off a little steam at."

Gabriel huffed.

"Gabe. Gabe. Gabe, look at me." Gabriel looked up at Sam, though his arms remained crossed.

"We're sorry." Sam punctuated his words with a long kiss, and only Dean's disgusted gag made them pull apart.

"I'm not gonna kiss you, but I'm just as sorry as Sam is."

"I know. I can read minds and emotions, remember?"

"Oh, right. Also, thanks for fixing the Impala."

"And researching for the case."

"And getting us lunch, even though you were angry."

"No problem. I wasn't going to let you guys down, even if I was mad."

"You're the best, Gabe."

"Yeah, I know."


	5. Chapter 5: Hunter Problems

Hunts had become ridiculously easy now that the Winchesters had two angels with them. It was actually ridiculous. The brothers knew that the main reason they hunted was to save lives, but now that they rarely got injured, it was more of a fun bonding activity than anything else.

Currently, they were on the trail of a family of werewolves. Yeah, family, as in- the father turned the mother, and they had two werewolf kids. They didn't want to gank two kids, but they knew what would happen if they didn't.

So that's how Dean and Cars ended up chasing the werewolf puppies (super weird) and Gabe and Sam were on the trail of the parents.

The forest was dark, and the light of the full moon barely pierced the thick treetops.

"Sam, we've got him cornered." Gabe, being an archangel, wasn't panting and stood there amused while Sam gasped for breath.

"Ok...ok I'm good...let's go." The two of them split up and cautiously approached the cornered wolf. She snarled and lunged at Gabriel, but Sam was quicker and shot her before she could reach him.

"Thanks, kiddo."

Sam frowned suddenly. "Weren't there two adults?"Almost as soon as the words left Sam's mouth he heard a ferocious growl and saw something lunge at him from behind.

"Sam!" But Sam was too slow to reach his gun. Luckily, Gabe wasn't. He appeared right in front of Sam, the werewolf landing claws first on the angel. Gabriel screamed as the wolf raked his claws down his chest, shredding it instantly.

Sam pulled out his gun and shot it two...three...four times before it finally stopped moving. His heart racing, Sam raced over to the archangel and pulled the wolf's long claws out of his chest. There was so much blood! Gabriel was unconscious and extremely pale.

"Cas! I need help, Gabriel's in trouble!" Immediately, Castiel was at Sam's side, Dean holding on to his arm. Cas put two fingers on Gabriel's head and the four of them found themselves in the motel room they were renting.

Lifting Gabriel carefully, Sam set him on the bed and moved back so Cas could heal him. The angel placed his fingers against his brother's head again and they all watched with held breath as the gashes vanished instantly, leaving no trace that they had ever been there in the first place.

Cas sank into a chair tiredly. "I don't know how long he will be unconscious, but it will take a while for his vessel to replace the blood he lost." Sam just nodded. He couldn't speak around the huge lump in his throat.

This was all his fault. If he had only been quicker, or remembered about the other wolf Gabriel wouldn't have gotten hurt.

For two whole days Sam didn't leave Gabriel's side. Eventually, Dean forced him to eat, shower, and sleep, though he didn't leave Gabe's bed for longer than twenty minutes. On the fourth day, Gabriel opened his eyes.

"Hey, kiddo." He smiled at Sam and Sam beamed back at him.

"Gabriel! I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. If I hadn't...I mean if I had remembered…"

"Hey, stop beating yourself up about this. It's not your fault. It was my decision to jump in front of you, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Why did you do that? You could have just healed me, you didn't have to protect me."

"Okay, first off, you would have been dead before I could have done anything. Secondly, it hurt like a bitch, and I wanted to spare you any pain. You've already been through so much."

Sam smiled and got into bed with his angel. He hadn't slept in days, not since Dean had made him. He pulled Gabriel in close and rested his chin on his head. Soon they were both asleep, and that's how Dean found them hours later.


	6. Authors Note, Please Read!

Hey guys!

Just wanted to let you know that I do take requests, so PM me if you want more or less of something.

I can do fluff, one-shots, torture, angst, almost anything (except smut. This is a smut-free zone)

Goodbye, my lovelies! I'll be looking forward to hearing your feedback and requests


End file.
